


Analyze This!

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Boredom does funny things, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: The twins get bored, Skyfire gets distracted, what can I say?





	Analyze This!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyenhaMarisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyenhaMarisa/gifts).



"Ugh... Sunny I'm boooored." Sunstreaker doesn't bother to look up at his rather annoying twin as he does another sketch of Skyfire's (cute) large expanse of aft.

"So."

"So we should go see what Skyfire's doing!"

"Hopefully us." Sunstreaker mutters, but not actually meaning it as he allows himself a small grin and follows his nearly-skipping brother down the halls towards the larger rooms of the Ark.

@#$%&

Skyfire very carefully, very gently, cuts off a slice of the aloe vera plant next to him as he uses a ridiculously tiny knife do to so, holding in his intakes without realizing it.

Then he steadily moves it under his microscope lens, his servos never shaking or faltering...

The twins noisily entering the room does not deter him in the slightest, except a flick of his wings in acknowledgement.

"Hey Skyfiiiire. We're boollred. Let's go do somethiiiing." The twins both whine in unison as they both make pouty lips and push their heads up between the giant mech's arms on both sides.

"Not right now please."

"Why not?" Both frontliners seem shocked Skyfire wouldn't do something for them. (He may slightly spoil them and they may or may not love it.)

"Because I have to analyze this. Both of you know that."

"Well analyze this!" Sideswipe decides as he hops up on the table, his position very teasing as his servo dangles over his interface panel. His brother catches on and sits next to him, his pose equally teasing with his aft stuck out slightly.

Skyfire doesn't move for a klik, his processor churning over what he should do.

Flier programming takes over as a devious smirk worms it's way onto his handsome face.

"Well it seems we have two very nice specimens here-" He nibbles Sideswipe's neck while playing gently with Sunstreaker's audial fin, causing pleased noises in return.

"Hmm... They've been very well kept-" Plating seems to just fall off as skilled white servos travel down shuddering armor.

"I believe a very... In depth study is required." Both twins' fans kick on wildly at that. 

They're certainly not bored anymore...


End file.
